Is That Why You Want Me?
by Ziazanime
Summary: Naruto is dating Sasuke Uchiha, and Sasuke has been treating Naruto badly for months, their relationship only on forcive sex.
1. Chapter 1

Is That Why You Want Me?

Naruto Uzumaki was 14 years old. He was what they call a sex slave to Sasuke Uchiha, age 16. Naruto had loved Sasuke for many years. One day, he had confessed to Sasuke Uchiha. Surprisingly Sasuke had accepted his proposal. Naruto was very happy for this. But Sasuke just wanted to fool around all the time. It depended on his mood. If Sasuke was mad, he used Naruto to relive his stress. Naruto never liked his forcive behavior. He has said "I love you" many times but Sasuke just blows it off and continues of what he was doing. They had been going out for more than 3 months now, and Sasuke had still never said the 3 words that Naruto wanted to hear back. "I Love You".

The bell had just rang to go out for lunch. Naruto and Sasuke went out to eat at the Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant. They got there table and sat down while the waiter served them.

"Naw Sasuke, your birthdays soon right?" Naruto asked chewing some noodles.

"Mh.." Sasuke mumbled drinking some tea. He wasn't too much a fan of ramen.

"Well? What do you want?" Naruto questioned.

"Nothing really.." Sasuke wasn't a talking type of person, all his sentences where at least 4 words each.

"Pff! That's what you always say…" Naruto pouted.

"Come on, the bell is going to be ringing soon." Sasuke sighed, leaving money on the table. Naruto sulked and went on with Sasuke back to school.

They walked through the school gates. Kiba stood next to the gates waiting for Naruto to arrive. "Yo!" Kiba smiled. "Kiba-kuuuun~" Naruto teased nudging Kiba's nose with a finger. "Jeez where have you been? I have been waiting for like 10 minutes!" Kiba said pushing away the finger.

"Oi, Dobe, Im going to class." Sasuke frowned.

"Oh! Okay! Im gonna' skip today with Kiba, bye Sasuke! Oh! Love you~" Naruto ran off and smiling at the last of his sentence.

"Mm.." Sasuke sighed and went on. Naruto's smile vanished and went back to Kiba. The sad part of this, Naruto was getting use to Sasuke not saying it.

"Soo!" Kiba said shoving his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"E-eh?" Naruto stuttered.

"Whats been going on with you and Sasuke?"

"… The usual.."  
"Ch! Why are you with that jerk? All he does is treat you like garbage!"

"Maby so… but I love him…"

"Ch…"

Kiba never liked Sasuke. Naruto was his best friend and didn't want him to have any pain, and that is what the Uchiha was doing. He knew Naruto loved him, but he didn't want him to suffer.

Kiba had taken Naruto to the amusement park. Naruto's favorite place since he was a little kid.

"Naruto! Lets ride that one!" Kiba yelled, pointing to the biggest rollercoaster at the park. Naruto smirked and grabbed Kiba's hand, and headed to the ride. The line was long, yet Naruto didn't mind to wait, especially since he was waiting with Kiba.

After many rides the two boys where worn out. Naruto yawned, and that's when Kiba knew it was time to leave. "Naruto, you can sleep at my house, its closer anyway" Kiba smiled. Naruto had a wide grin on his face and nodded.

The next day, Kiba and Naruto walked together, like usual. "Naruto! We should go somewhere for lunch break!" Kiba exclaimed. "Sorry Kiba, but im going out with Sasuke" Naruto blushed. "Again? You know your too obsessed with that guy!" Kiba pouted.

"Now class, open your books to page 125." The teacher spoke.

"Sasuke!" Shikamaru whispered, passing him a note. "Naruto told me to give this to you before school." Shikamaru said handing Sasuke the note. Sasuke flipped it open and began reading. "Sasuke, at lunch break, lets go eat ramen! =^^=" Sasuke sighed and crumbled up the note and threw it in the trash. Sasuke was annoyed with Naruto being around him 24/7. He had enough of the blond.

After 4th period was done, it was time for lunch. Naruto was very happy he was going to see Sasuke. He was running to Sasuke's class room, but it was empty. "Where is he?" Naruto wondered going into the boys locker room. "Mm.. Ah!" Naruto heard, and hid behind lockers. "Gah! Why are people doing it in here? Jeez.. Ill leave before they see me" Naruto walked out, and when the door was almost closed he heard, "Ah! S-Sasuke-Kun!" Naruto paused. He looked back, and the two people where, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha, his lover. Naruto's eyes where wide. "He… he's been cheating on me.." Naruto ran out of the room and went to Kiba's class.

"Heh! Then Ill kick your ass!" Kiba shouted in a card game between him, Choji, Shikamaru, and Shino. Naruto slammed open the door and ran straight to Kiba. Kiba practically jumped up out of his chair catching Naruto in a hug like situation. "W-whats wrong?" Kiba stuttered. "S-Sasuke… I saw h-him doing it…. With S-Sakura.. In t-the locker room.." Naruto mumbled. Kiba's eyes grew with hate. "IM GONNA KILL THAT GUY!" Kiba said marching to the door. "N-no! Kiba wait!" Naruto shouted pushing Kiba back.

"What?"

"Just let it go…"

"B-but you said you love him.."

"I hate cheaters…"

Kiba stood there, wondering what he could do for the desperate blond.

"Oi, is Naruto in here?" A voice came, opening the door. Naruto and Kiba's eyes shot up to see who it was. "There you are Dobe, come on we are going to my house, im pissed right now." Sasuke ordered. Naruto glared at Sasuke, as did Kiba. "What?" Sasuke frowned. "You.,. You Had Sex With Sakura!" Naruto shouted turning towards the raven. Sasuke was surprised by the sudden out burst. "And?" Naruto's eyes widened, and tears started to fall. "We're over…" Naruto whispered. "Alright, ill just find another hoe to bang." Sasuke smirked, crossing his arms.

Sasuke did say he was mad and this is how he gets. Naruto knew it wasn't smart to punch or talk to Sasuke when he was like this. Naruto just brushed aside Sasuke, and out of the room. "Hn" Sasuke smirked walking out. Kiba ran after Naruto.

Kiba ran up to Naruto who stopped in the hallway sobbing. Kiba flipped Naruto around and Naruto clutched Kiba closer. "I Love Him So Much!" Naruto sobbed into Kiba's shirt. "I know…"

The next day, Sasuke was bored, he didn't have Naruto to go to lunch with, to do it with, to talk with or anything. He had noticed that Naruto had been avoiding him all day. He didn't care really. For fun he picked a random girl and took them somewhere private. It didn't matter if they had boyfriends or not, anyone would give anything to sleep with Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke was in the hall, when he heard Naruto's name. He glanced to that person. It was Hinata. She was confessing to Naruto that she was in love with him. Sasuke hid and watched the proposal. When Naruto started to say something, she quickly kissed him. Naruto blushed and touched his lips. Sasuke knew that face, he had seen it many times. But that was the first time it was for someone else. Sasuke glared, and kept watching. Naruto turned away and said his answer. Sasuke couldn't hear from that far away. But he saw Hinata run away with a depressed look on her face. "So he said.. no?" Sasuke wondered. Naruto leaned on the wall and slid down, sitting. That's when Sasuke decided to walk over.

"Hey dobe" Sasuke smiled. Naruto twitched and glared at Sasuke.

"What?" Naruto hissed.

"I saw that little act just now" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto blushed. "I.. liked her since elementary school…" Naruto grew a depressed sad smile.

Sasuke sat next to Naruto and listened. "So why didn't you say yes?"

"I still love someone else.." Naruto sighed. Sasuke's eyes grew a little.

"Sorry…" Sasuke whispered, just enough so Naruto couldn't hear him. Right then the bell had rang, lunch break was over and it was time to get back to class. Naruto stood up and started walking away.

"Isnt your next class the opposite way?"

"Im skipping with Kiba" Naruto joyfully sang.

"You… really like that guy huh?"  
"Well yeah.. we're like brothers!" Naruto smiled.

"At least come to this class! Your always skipping!" Sasuke sighed.

"If I go now I wont know what he will be talkin' about!" Naruto pouted.

"Well then go now so you will be ahead! Come On! It's an easy lesson today!" Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto's hand. Naruto blushed, he hadn't felt Sasuke's warm hand in a long time.

The two boys made it to class, a little struggling from the fox but got to class safely. Sasuke pushed Naruto down into his seat and walked to his own. Naruto sadly looked back at Sasuke, and sighed. Naruto took out his phone and called Kiba.

"Hey! Where are you?" Kiba shouted.

"S-sorry.. Im going to class today, so I cant make it" Naruto sighed.

"Huh? Why all of a sudden?" Kiba shouted shockingly.

"W-well… I just decided to come.." Naruto lied.

"Ugh.. fine… but tomorrow! Remember our plans! We are going to be cut off by this class thing, but we have to pack our bags fast!" Kiba remarked.

"Yeah yeah ill get my share done no problem!" Naruto smiled.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" The teacher shouted snatching the phone away. "Ill keep this until the day is over, Naruto" The teacher lectured. "Dobe…" Sasuke sighed.

"Okay today we are going to play around with thermometers! Grab a partner and see their temperature!" The teacher instructed.

Naruto slumped in his seat when everyone came running to him. Believe it or not, Naruto was popular among both genders. "Naruto! Naruto-Kun! Naruto! Naruto!" Most of the students shouted. Naruto felt a hand grab his arm and yank him out of his seat and the crowd.

"Gah! Why you-" Naruto grumbled at Sasuke.

"Come on, lets go." Sasuke said walking back to his seat with Naruto.

"Well? Come on lets get this over with.." Naruto sighed.

While Naruto was pouting Sasuke stuck the thermometer in his mouth. Sasuke was looking in Naruto's eyes as was Naruto. Which made Naruto glare and blush. Sasuke had a serious look on his face when, he looked down at the temperature and it was 106 degrees.

"Jeez are you sick?" Sasuke asked.

"N-No!" Naruto shouted pushing away the thermometer.

Sasuke sighed and looked back at Naruto.  
"You really hate me huh?" Sasuke stared.

"Yeah" Naruto said forwardly.

Sasuke looked away putting a hand under his chin supported by his elbow on the table.

"Class! We have a new student! Please make yourself comfortable Gaara." The teacher spoke.

The class turned towards the new boy. They where a little scared of him. He wasn't wearing his uniform or anything, he just had a big backpack on, a red shirt, and black jeans, with a tattoo on his head. Gaara walked over to the back of the room where Naruto was. Gaara was staring at Naruto while walking, as Naruto was also looking at Gaara. He stopped at the table Naruto and Sasuke where at and kept looking at Naruto.

"Hello." Gaara spoke formally.

"Hiya!" Naruto joyfully said.

"You are a friend of Kiba Inuzuka?" Gaara questioned.

"Ah! Yeah I am! You know him?" Naruto smiled.

"Yes.. he told me to come in today because you where here"

"Ahh, well its nice to meet a friend of Kiba's! Are you going on the trip with us?" Naruto gladly spoke.

Sasuke stopped writing down notes and looked up at Naruto.

"Yes. Please take care of me." Gaara bowed.

Naruto blushed and smiled rubbing the bottom of his nose. "Sure!"

"Naruto…" Sasuke glared.

"W-what?" Naruto sacredly shivered.

"Trip?" Sasuke questioned.

"Ohhh.. we're going to drive to Hollywood." Naruto smiled.

"Hollywood? That's on the other side of the world you idiot!" Sasuke stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"What do you care?" Naruto shouted back.

"If your not here then…!" Sasuke looked down with a depressed look.

"You can just find another hoe to bang… isn't that right Sasuke…" Naruto glared. Sasuke's eyes shot up to Naruto when he said that. He forgot about what he said to Naruto that day. Naruto left the class room and went on home to pack.

"Kiba, im home and packing! Ill be ready in 30 minutes! Come pick me up by then!" Naruto said, talking to Kiba on his phone.

"Alright! Ill pick up Gaara on my way!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto hung up and went to his dresser. He saw a picture on top of the dresser and it was with him and Sasuke. As usual Sasuke had an annoyed look, and Naruto was joyfully smiling.

Naruto frowned and blushed. "Jeez… Why do I like that guy?" Naruto wondered. He tossed that thought out of his head and continued packing. 

"That Dobe!" Sasuke thought running out of class and to Naruto's house. "He better still be here!" Sasuke was running as fast as he could. "He wont answer his phone… Ch!" Sasuke kept running till he got to Naruto's street. He saw a traveling outside Naruto's house, and saw Kiba get out of it, as well as Gaara. He also saw Naruto carrying a huge bag, putting it in the van and stepping back out. "You idiot!" Sasuke shouted as loud as he could. This grabbed Naruto's attention and looked over at Sasuke. "What the.." Naruto thought.

"Huh? Why is Sasuke here? Ugh.. he's gonna' ruin everything!" Kiba pouted.

Naruto walked over to the worn out Sasuke.

"*Huff*…*Huff*.." Sasuke panted.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked a little annoyed.

"Don't…" Sasuke quietly said.

"What?" Naruto asked giving an ear.

"Don't Go!" Sasuke shouted.

"Nng!" Naruto was caught off guard by this sudden out burst from Sasuke.

"What do you care…" Naruto sighed.

"A lot! Don't go all the way over there!"

"I love you…" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke's eyes grew when he hear these words. He thought Naruto hated him.

"Bye Sasuke." Naruto said walking away.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto into a forcive hug.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto blushed.

"Let me come with you.." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto was shocked, but he didn't know what to do.

"Alright Alright! Leave Naruto alone!" Kiba shouted pulling Naruto away from Sasuke.

"Kiba.. I want to come." Sasuke demanded.

"Ha! Yeah right! I suppose its Naruto's choice though" Kiba smirked knowing the answer.

Naruto frowned and kissed Sasuke on the cheek.  
"Im going to miss you.. Bye Sasuke.." Naruto sadly smiled.

Chapter 1 END


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto slowly made his way to the car. He could sence Sasuke's glare.

"See ya Sasu-Chan~" Kiba smirked entering the car behind Naruto.

"Kiba... Is this alright?" Naruto asked sitting down in the back of the van.

"Yeah, I mean that guy was just trying to get you in bed 24/7"

"I guess..."

"Naruto... Its alright, you can talk to either Kiba or me..." Gaara smiled sitting next to Naruto.

"T-thanks Gaara..." Naruto blushed.

"We are going for a year, not that long you know!" Kiba smiled at Naruto, patting him on the back.

"Yeah I suppose..."

Garra took Naruto's hand into his.

"Dont worry, its going to be fun..." Garra smirked.

Naruto turrned as red as an apple. He tightened his grip in Gaara's hand.

"Y-yeah..." Naruto smiled at Gaara.

Sasuke's POV

"Ugh! That idiot!" Sasuke shouted as he watched the van roll away.

"When he gets back im soo going to kick his little ass... But when is he coming back?" Sasuke wondered.

For who know how much months had passed, Sasuke was being tortured. He missed the blond way too much then he expected. He was struggling with his little 'problem' for a while too. He did have sex with a million girls by now, but he had to admit, he needed the little fox boy more than anyone.

"Ugh... Class seems to be extra long today..." Sasuke grumbled to himself.

"Sasuke-Kun! Would you like to skip class together again today?" Ino smirked unbuttoning the first 3 buttons on her shirt.

"No thanks..." Sasuke sighed, resting his chin on his hand and looking out the window.

"Awww~ Why not? We could have... Soo much... Fun~" Ino purred, tip toeing her fingers on Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke angerly stood up, making his chair fall behind him.

Ino jumped back in surprise.

"I said no." Sasuke glared, walking out of the classroom.

"S-Sasuke-Kun?"

"Ugh! That dumb blond idiot! Ive been soo stressed latley, and its his fault!" Sasuke thought angerly and punched the hall.

Naruto's POV

"Haha! Not tonight!" Naruto shouted into his pillow as Kiba jumped on him.

"Why nooot~?" Kiba jumped down, and layed on top of Naruto.

"Im too tired... Maybe tomorrow" Naruto blushed, looking away.

"But im soooo in the mood" Kiba purred into Naruto's ear as he thrusted his hips through the covers.

"Ah..." Naruto blushed.

"C'mon, I know you are too~"

Naruto pouted and looked to the side.

"See? Its alright, I'll be gentle..." Kiba smirked, slowly pulling down the covers.

"Not Tonight!" Gaara growled, leaning on the doorway, crossing his arms.

"Why not?" Kiba grumbled.

"You two kept me up all night last time you did it!" Gaara sighed.

"Woopsie" Naruto chuckled.

"Fine fine" Kiba sighed, getting off Naruto and walking past Gaara.

The three had moved from the van to an apartment. It was a big 3 bed room, 3 bath little home that was perfect for the boys. They had been all living together in the home for about 9 months since they drove to Holly Wood, which took about a month, stopping at every fun spot they could and in the mean time, Naruto and Kiba began to obtain a more, romantic relationship.

"Ahhh... Nothing good is on!" Kiba groaned, going from channel to channel.

"Well maybe cause its 3am?" Gaara sighed.

"3am my ass!"

"Oh right, night time doesnt even exist to you, does it? Im going to bed" Gaara waved, closing his room door.

"Kiba..." Naruto mumbled, sitting on the couch besides him.

"Hm?" He responded, still flipping channels.

"We have to go back to Konoha soon, ya know?" Naruto depressedly said.

"Oh yeah... We already told everyone, inculding the school board we would be back in May..." Kiba sighed.

"When should we start packing?"

"Well... I guess if we wanna go places on our way home... We should be heading out next month..."

"Then we have to make our time here worth it" Naruto smiled.

"Your right" Kiba chuckled back, kissing Naruto softly on the lips.

"Kiba... I love you... You know that right?" Naruto blushed, looking up at him.

"Of course... I love you too..." Kiba smiled, rubbing his noes against Naruto's.

"Heh..." Naruto giggled, stairing up into Kiba's eyes.

2 Months Later...

The three boys and finally made it back to Konoha. They where all looking out the windows when driving, seeing all the changes the past year.

"Waaah" Naruto gasped, seeing all the tall new buildings.

"Geez... Everything is soo... Different!" Kiba smiled.

Kiba dropped Naruto off at his house. Once he opened his door, all he could see was dust.

"Holy..." Naruto gazed.

But he was tired, all he wanted to do now was sleep. He didnt want to dust, he didnt want to clean, all he wanted to do was get into a comfy bed.

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted, jumping up with an idea. Since Kiba's mom was there, his room was probably all clean and fresh!"

Naruto dashed out his door, and smiled as he ran down the street. He was happy he was going to be sleeping besides Kiba once again in 2 months.

"Haha..." Naruto chuckled while running.

Once making a turn around the corner, Naruto fell onto his behind, crashing into someone.

"Owww... What the fu-!" Naruto started, stopping himself, seeing the person before him.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto said shocked, aswell as Sasuke.

"Naruto... When did you get back?" Sasuke asked, helping Naruto up.

"Uhh... Just about 30 minutes ago actually..." He mumbled, dusting himself off.

"You look well" Sasuke smiled.

Naruto blushed seeing his face again.

"Wanna go get something to eat to catch up?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh.. Uhh yeah sure!" Naruto smiled widely.

Chapter 2 END

-A/N

Sorry for no update for almost a year =.= Its just im not into NaruSasuNaru anymore.

But I thought that I should at least TRY to finish the story, but I hope you enjoy ^u^-


End file.
